Горькие стекла
by Efgeta
Summary: Действие через некоторое время после окончания аниме. Лоренцо узнает, что все не так просто, как казалось, и не только он скрывает свое прошлое.
1. Chapter 1

Действие через некоторое время после окончания аниме. Лоренцо узнает, что Уильям в больнице. При визите узнаются шокирующие подробности. То, что маскировалось под боли в желудке, на самом деле имеет гораздо более тяжелое.

Президент вызывал у него странные чувства. Лоренцо знал, что их отношения со стороны казались.. не слишком хорошими. Хорошо, если быть с собой честным, то со стороны он выглядел откровенным садистом, наслаждающимся издевками над окружающими. Можно в качестве наблюдателя. Но Уильям нет, с ним хотелось быть на одной сцене, в одном действе.

А что поделать? Так путать свои мыслишки, если конечно предположить, что они у него есть, с реальностью, можно ли безнаказанно? Хуже были только эти Меганебу, давно и успешно скрывающие действия своего клуба от высокого начальства. Фанаты очков, как же. Как будто Лоренцо не знал, что под этим они подразумевали все предметы, в которых были вставлены хоть какой-то вид стекол, от телескопов до снайперской винтовки. Невероятно, как это могли пропускать мимо глаз и ушей ежедневно, особенно учитывая сопутствующие громкие и дымные взрывы. Лоренцо практически был восхищен отмазками главы Меганебу. «Мы совершенствовали очки», такой гордой непосредственностью ложь восхищала. А думал ли этот их предводитель, что лжет? Или не в ладах с реальностью, как его президент? Думалось, что знал. Или нет. Сознательно ли лжет человек, изготовляющий стеклянные бомбы, что все в порядке и они в своем праве?

Что же, может поэтому Лоренцо и чувствовал себя здесь как рыба в воде. Окружающие его люди, как не от мира сего, были совсем не такими, как во внешнем мире. Не были нормальными и даже не пытались прикидываться нормальными. Что ученики, что правящий состав, что учителя. И не в очках дело, как могло бы показаться, в других клубах творились свои делишки. Нет, не то что бы противозаконные. Но назвать их нормальными не подвернулся бы язык. Хотя да, до такой наглоты, как Меганебу, не докатывался никто. Так что может все же дело было в очках. Даром ли Уильям тоже носил очки. Временами.

А может опять-таки очки являлись невинной жертвой во рассаднике неадеквата, ведь то, что творили безочковые участники студсовета шло наравне с делами очкариков, да и сам он.. глядеть в такие огромные, просящие глаза и чувствовать удовольствие, удовлетворение, счастье. Садист, без сокрытия, спроси любого, если не дорога жизнь, потому что копание в своей биографии Лоренцо ой как не любил.

Правда, в защиту своей склонности издеваться можно было сказать, что сдавался Лоренцо быстро под напором просящих глаз, в которых он каждый раз видел свое отражение. Двойное, если в этот момент Уильям носил еще и очки. Сдавался, хотя хотелось растягивать эти моменты дольше, дольше наблюдать, дольше слушать мольбы.

Лоренцо давно уже не ждет от Уильяма ответных действий, их президент выше мести. Это тоже не оставляет равнодушным, и поначалу заставляло испытывать терпение своей игрушки. Искать дно в этом море спокойствия и безобидности, дно, в котором, как вулканы под песком, зарыты гнев и желание накостылять в ответ.

Лоренцо хорошо помнит свое прошлое, до прихода в эту школу. Здесь он очутился на своем месте, в компании таких же ненормальных, как он сам, очутился среди тех, кто воспринимает его жестокость как данное, и не считает это чем-то плохим. И Лоренцо еще ни разу не сорвался, ни разу не задержал игру дольше нужного, ни разу не переступил черту, за которой умоляющее выражение лица стало бы испуганным или потерянным от боли. Ни разу не сделал того, что делал раньше с другими своими.. игрушками? Нет, просто с неудачливыми жертвами своей скуки или проходимцами, решившими переступить ему дорогу.

Лоренцо сам не знал, почему и что его сдерживает. Знал, что дело в окружающих, он-то совсем не изменился и встреть он сейчас призраков прошлого, эти призраки бы убежали от него с громкими криками, как от чудовища. Он им и оставался, только то, что приносило удовольствие раньше, теперь довольствовалось неизмеримо малым, словно хватало самой игрушки, а не действий с ней.

Да, Уильяма было достаточно, чтоб трепетать от удовольствия лишь при взгляде от выражения лица после всего-то лишь сказанных им слов или легкой издевки, мимолетной по сравнению с его прошлыми играми. Лоренцо долго думал над этим, разбираясь в себе, своих ощущениях, своих деяниях, сравнивал с тем, что было. И пришел к выводу, что настоящее красочнее, приятнее и гораздо светлее, чем прошлое. Его игрушка не ломалась, и, что более важно, ее не хотелось сломать, чтобы наиграться всласть, потому что непревзойденное удовольствие приходило от меньших действий.

Вот и сейчас Лоренцо, гася улыбку, передает желанный бутылек Уильяму. Если бы кто-то сказал ему, что ему будет так вставлять лишь такая малость, он бы рассмеялся. Лоренцо был садистом, психопатом. И что? Все вокруг такие неадекватные, пусть и немного по-другому. Скажете, что менее вредно каждый день взрывать школу, или доводить до истерики своими пафосными или параноидальными речами? Лоренцо был в этой школе как в своей тарелке. Своим в доску. Принят таким, как есть. И с радостью принял то, что дала ему школа в подарок. Потому что школа приняла его с распростертыми объятиями. Лоренцо умел быть благодарным.

Лоренцо наблюдает, стоя тихо за спиной президента. Тот возится с бумажней, игнорируя студсоветского очкарика номер два, который вещает про очередные козни Меганебу. Скоро тому это надоест, и он отправится сам вершить справедливость, что закончится новыми разбирательствами для студсовета. Как обычно. Оставшаяся парочка уже час торчит в кладовке, якобы на сортировке чего-то там. Ха. Два ха. Потом они оттуда выйдут и как ни в чем не бывало предложат попить чай, отвлекая президента от дел, а затем пойдут патрулировать школу и по возвращении как раз притащат с собой со своего квеста студсоветского очкарика номер два вместе с его обновленными жалобами, которые доведут нервное начальство до колик, и Лоренцо сможет снова немножко над ним поиздеваться. День опять будет идеальным.

А пока он разглядывает сосредоточенного президента, не скрываясь. Тот все равно не заметит его взглядов, а если и заметит, то не обратит внимания. Уильям слишком наивен, слишком правилен, слишком в своих мыслях, чтобы увидеть неприкрытую, далеко не такую невинную реальность. Хорошо, что другие члены студсовета знают, что происходит вокруг них, и во что лучше не совать свой нос. Лоренцо нет нужды проводить с ними «беседы», чтоб они не втягивали президента в свои «тайные» игрища, хотя и знает, что они были бы непрочь воспользоваться наивностью своего начальства. Хотя бы немножко. Невинная игра на желание? На раздевание, не хотите присоединиться..?

Нет! Уильям только его. Больше ничей. Они это знают. И ведут себя соответственно, не дай предвидение хотя бы показаться начальству на глаза в компрометирующем виде! Нет-нет-нет, Лоренцо не надо даже такого счастья. Хотя.. нет, оно того не стоит.

Мысли текут неторопливо, без садистского предвкушения. Сейчас Лоренцо достаточно просто наблюдать и размышлять. Размышлять о том, что Уильяму повезло. То, что он мог бы с ним сделать.. Лоренцо делать не хочется. Блондин поправляет очки на переносице, и взгляд Лоренцо прикипает к открытому участку шеи, когда дальнейшее движение руки проходит по волосам и сбивает прическу. Идеальная линия воротника, выглаженная рубашка, чистый, притягательный. Если бы Лоренцо смял этот воротничок своими пальцами, навалился всем телом, разложив прямо на этом столе, на этих бумагах, блондин бы только растерянно хлопал своими синими до невозможности глазами. Такой наивный, он не то что драться, наверное даже как отпор давать не знает. Дно того бескрайнего моря так и не было найдено.

Лоренцо мог бы сделать с ним все, что захотел, без особого напряга, но ему не хочется видеть на лице своей игрушки выражение испуга, боли или обреченности - того, что раньше приносило удовольствие, ему не хотелось. Не с этой игрушкой. Не в этом месте, где он, пусть и тихий, но не скрывающий свое истинное «я». Свой в доску, среди таких же ненормальных. Даже Уильям ненормальный. Разве можно считаться нормальным с такой наивностью? Нет. Конечно, нет.

Уильям тем временем полностью поглощен писаниной. Новая попытка сфальсифицировать некоторые траты так, чтобы не слишком при этом соврать, были прерваны громким бумом, от которого Лоренцо лишь поморщился.

Меганебу подняли на воздух очередное свое изобретение, уже привычно для всей школы это явление, чего такого? Но нервная натура Уильяма все равно реагирует, заставляя того испуганно дернуться и подлететь к окну. Лоренцо тоже оборачивается к окну. Из прилегающего корпуса из открытого настежь окна виден черный дым. Он струится черной густотой еще несколько секунд, прежде чем исчезнуть, истончившись, а доносившиеся крики так и не перерастают из гневных и оправдывающихся в панические. Отмена боевой готовности, мысленно хмыкает Лоренцо, в принципе ожидающий с каждым взрывом приезд пожарных, скорой и спецназа. Но пока Меганебу везет не перейти черту, за которой виднеется сгоревшая школа и небо в клеточку. А жаль.. немножко.

В окне мелькает силуэт шатена, тот явно отдает приказы начать заметать следы своей деятельности. Все в порядке, пожар отменяется, в который раз, вместе с эвакуацией учащихся, приездом вереницы полиции, пожарников и скорой и новой кипой отчетов по поводу своей несостоятельности как президента, за которым последует его отставка – все это пронеслось в голове Уильяма очередной раз одновременно с похожими мыслями Лоренцо. Он тоже ожидал нечто подобное при каждом взрыве, и облегченно вздыхал, что и на этот раз пронесло. Только улыбки предвкушения на его лице не появлялось. Подобные ситуации он определенно не вожделел, в отличие от своего зама.

Вот и теперь Уильям облегченно выдохнул, только сейчас осознав, что до этого не дышал, а еще чуть ранее совершил акробатический номер с подпрыгиванием на скорость и длину с неподходящего для этого положения сидя. Рука, вцепившаяся в открытую створку, ослабила хватку и соскользнула, когда в глазах резко потемнело, а другая рука, опиравшаяся о подоконник, не справилась с ролью поддерживающей. Уильям пошатнулся, в груди бумкнуло и оборвалось. Он перестал заваливаться, когда его обняли за плечи и привели снова в устойчивое положение. Лоренцо. Уильям заморгал, стараясь побыстрее привести зрение в порядок. Над ухом его обычно саркастичный, самодовольный помощник сопит немного недовольно и встревоженно.

Лоренцо уже хмуро мазает взглядом злополучное окно, не убирая рук с плеч Уильяма. Президент, выскочивший при взрыве из кресла как пробка из бутылки, бледный, как полотно, обмякший в поддерживающем объятии, переводит дух после потрясения. И Лоренцо это не нравится. В такие моменты он почти готов к уничтожению клуба Меганебу самостоятельно, почти решается поддаться охватывающей его ярости, но пока что довольствуется упавшим настроением.

Ему не нравится такая реакция Уильяма, он слишком сильно реагирует. Он не должен так сильно реагировать – если Лоренцо так решил, то никто не смеет, пусть и невольно, вызывать у его игрушки такие эмоции. Если бы это было надо, то все равно только Лоренцо имеет право на подобное. Никто больше. Лоренцо мысленно составляет план кары и заготовку некоторых проблем для слишком шумного, пусть и полезного, клуба, и полностью переводит внимание на президента.

Опять перепугался до дрожи, может даже до колик, хотя пока не жалуется и не требует свой бутылек, только стоит практически в его объятиях, и костяшки пальцев белые от напряжения, как лицо. Лоренцо колет обеспокоенность. Он почти решается отвести и усадить застывшее начальство, когда тот делает глубокий вдох, выпрямляется и перестает быть таким тревожно бледным.

\- Опять что-то взорвали, - говорит он с привычной безнадежностью.

\- Да, - легко отвечает Лоренцо, - И сейчас кое-кто сюда прибежит.

Уильям тяжело вздыхает.

Лоренцо давит ухмылку, упавшее настроение снова ползет до отметки «все чудесно и будет еще лучше», и нехотя убирает руки с плеч начальства, когда из подсобки выбираются на шум потерянные члены клуба. Теперь надо дожидаться, когда они уйдут на дежурство, а сюда наверняка уже летит на всех парах Тору.. Снова всё встало на свои места.


	2. Chapter 2

Однажды Лоренцо заметил нечто не входящее в привычный уклад школьной жизни. Это произощло поздним вечером, когда школа уже пустовала, а президент доделывал нужные бумагомарания. Все остальные уже ушли по домам, и лишь он изображал из себя молчаливую статую, предвкушая уже совместный поход по домам. Уильяму идти немного в другую сторону, но они все равно какое-то время пройдутся вместе, бок о бок, вдвоем.

Лоренцо замечает, что ручка уже какое-то время не двигается, хотя работа еще не завершена. Уильям устало трет надбровную дугу, морщась, касается виска. Видимо, мигрень. Уже не первый раз. Лоренцо без предложений начинает разминать плечи начальству, маленький ритуал, который позволяет себе, когда никто не видит. Уильям слишком в своих мыслях, чтобы удивляться такой заботе, а остальные никогда не увидят подобный несоответствующий садизму компромат.

В этот раз массаж не приносит достаточное облегчение, президент благодарит, но вместо того, чтоб продолжить работу, тянется к бутыльку. Лоренцо хмурится. Причин для колик он не видел. Уильям проглатывает таблетку, и ставит бутылек обратно. Сидит неподвижно какое-то время, но прежде чем Лоренцо собрался озвучить свою тревогу, пошевелился и сказал сам.

\- На сегодня хватит.

Лоренцо удивлен. Президент не любил оставлять дела незаконченными. Его это беспокоит, так же как и то, что начальство бледнее, чем обычно.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Да. Устал только. Пойдем, - полувопросительное предложение сказано уставшим голосом, и начальство встает, плавно и аккуратно.

Как обычно, если не подскакивает как ошпаренное при всяких происшествиях, сопроизводящиеся шумовыми эффектами. Лоренцо обычно наслаждается видом, как Уильям двигается, так изящно и спокойно, но сейчас это только повышает тревогу. Он идет следом почти вплотную, борясь с желанием придержать. Ему кажется, что Уильяма пошатывает при ходьбе, но в полутьме точно не видно.

Когда они выходят из школы, фонари почему-то не горят. Лоренцо и так знает маршрут наизусть и может пройти его с открытыми глазами, но его не устраивает, что Уильяма он скорее ощущает, чем видит. Он берет его за рукав, а когда не встречает сопротивления, начинает держать за предплечье. Ощущение теплого, живого, успокаивает.

С трудом удается побороть желание обнять. Уильям никак не реагирует на непрошеную хватку у себя на руке, он идет медленно, с опущенной головой. Лоренцо подсвечивает дорогу и хмурится еще сильнее, потому что в тусклом свете виденная часть лица президента кажется совсем белой. Это и его молчание Лоренцо очень не нравятся. Его не оставляет мысль, что что-то не так. В голове почему-то крутится лекарство, которое не должно было быть принято. Не было повода, и это.. почему-то пугает.

Уильям немного выше него, телосложение у них похожее, но Лоренцо всегда считал, что сильнее. Уильям не умел давать отпор. Или не мог, потому что был слабаком. Те редкие случаи в начале, когда Лоренцо «проверял дно», показывали так. Многое указывало на это, от мирного мягкого характера, что само по себе слабина, до отсутствия физических действий на раздражители. Однажды Лоренцо наблюдал, как Уильям старается разжать находящийся у него в кулаке бутылек. Старался без всякого результата, при том, что бутылек ему тогда был нужен просто чтобы был у него, его не отвлекали никакие раздражители, но все равно попытка была пусть и с энтузиазмом, но хилой до невозможности, и ни к чему не привело.

Именно с того момента Уильям без возражений стал позволять Лоренцо брать свое лекарство, а попытки отнять его силой – такие.. такие ничтожные – были сведены к нулю. Уильям был слабаком, и это сейчас почему-то ярко вспомнилось. Они шли по темной пустынной аллее, одни, Лоренцо держал Уильяма за руку и почему-то не был счастлив так, как обычно в таких случаях, а вспоминал всякое, что теперь казалось странностями, накопившимися до комка непонятности, который стал неприятно мерцать и казаться пугающим.

С Уильямом что-то было не в порядке. И привычный мир содрогнулся и потемнел при этой мысли.


End file.
